


Special Treatment

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 10 points to who can guess where i reference this from, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui has had quite a rough day during times of war. So Takumi decided to surprise her with a little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Treatment

 “Ugh…” Her shoulders felt stiff after lifting too many heavy objects. Despite her terrifying strength, sometimes Kamui needed to remind herself that even her body – both normal and dragon form – had its own limits. A yawn breaking out, the Nohr noble scanned the empty mess hall. The chairs were neatly shoved under the tables. The tables had been wiped clean, showing not a single trace of filth. The only thing left was to switch off the heater in the room and she was ready to leave the building and fall face first into a soft mattress.  
  
 Gods, just the idea of it sent delightful shivers in her spine.  
  
 Arms stretched upwards and the bones of her neck giving off tiny cracks, Kamui broke out another yawn and walked toward the counter. Slumber weighed deep in her mind, and even deeper in each eyelid. Pulling another stretch, she hummed a quiet tune while wanted nothing more than to sleep so peacefully in the arms of-  
  
 She then heard a clear of a throat.  
  
 Lips pursed to a straight line and eyebrow raised slightly, Kamui spun her heel and faced the front door.  
  
 And when she did, the first thing that popped out of those nude, soft lips were a sharp, quick, “Takumi!” Crimson eyes were as wide as they could be. Narrow pupils stretched as much as they could stretch. On instinct, she slid a few steps back until her right palm pressed against the counter.  
  
 Standing in the doorway was Takumi, alright.  
  
 But what caused her to react in such a way was the fact that he was dressed up as an actual, living, breathing butler.  
  
 Kamui wondered if she had actually passed out on the floor and started dreaming about this.  
  
 “Kamui.”  
  
  _Okay_ , Kamui thought once she heard his calm voice, _if it’s a dream, please don’t let me wake up._  
  
 As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, “You’re not dreaming, Kamui.” Takumi shook his head and took a few careful steps forward. Despite his calm façade, the prince was nervous beyond wit’s end. He honestly didn’t know why he agreed to Felicia’s idea of wearing the butler’s outfit. Hell, he didn’t know why he agreed to let Elise braid his hair to a long, loose silver braid.  
  
 He did look amazingly good, though. That he couldn’t deny.  
  
 But once Takumi remembered that Kamui, while often denied about it, liked being pampered – and the fact that Camilla and Joker more times than he could count spoiled her like a princess that she was – he finally gave in at the playful idea of pampering her the way she deserved.  
  
 Not that he wasn’t always spoiling her with affection when time had given the chance.  
  
 But hey, as embarrassed as he was right now, to see her cheeks beginning to burn red, Takumi managed a shaky smile. Maybe a little special treatment would be fun to cheer her up during the stressful times of war.  
  
 Again he cleared his throat. Cheeks stained red at the constant staring, Takumi took a deep breath. “W-What?” Okay, questioning the obvious would be a stupid first step. Again he cleared his throat. Again he inhaled sharply.  
  
 “Y-You did say you were stressed lately.” Meekly his voice chirped out; not exactly the tone that he hoped. “So I…I asked for some advices on how to cheer you up and…” In all honesty, Takumi was more than surprised when he knew about Kamui loving both the maid and butler outfits.  
  
 He then remembered Jakob sporting the damn butler outfit every-damn-day, and it pitifully riled him up a bit.  
  
 “Anyways-” Gods, he needed to pull himself together. Chest puffed and head cocked high, Takumi rested his left arm on his back and placed his right palm onto his chest. “Tonight is a night where I’ll do anything you want-” Cheeks flared with heat, the Hoshidan prince bowed, “-milady.”  
  
 Though he didn’t meet her gaze, Takumi bit back a snicker to hear her gasps.  
  
 Silence hovered between them for a few seconds. Each ticking second felt unbearable, Takumi almost had half a heart to sprint out of the mess hall and most probably run away to the farthest part of the earth-  
  
 All thoughts crashed against a mental wall when he heard “Anything, huh?”  
  
 Instantly he looked up, only to then flinch a few steps backwards at the suddenly minimal distance between them; Gods, he sometimes forgot how slick she could be. “A-Ah well…” Almost breaking out of character, Takumi gave his head a few quick shakes before curling a weak grin. “That’s the idea.” Not backing out without a fight, he straightened his posture and cupped his hands behind his back.  
  
 Gods, he _really_ wanted to kiss that smirk off her face right now.  
  
 “Well, in that case,” Her ears practically twitching back and forth in glee, Kamui spread her arms in front of him. “Carry me to my room, oh dear butler.”  
  
 A chortle almost burst out, but Takumi was overjoyed nonetheless.  
  
 Without another word, he easily scooped her into his arms. Her joyful squeaks echoed in the mess hall, and Takumi was really contemplating on just taking her there and now.  
  
 But still, as she cradled in his arms like a princess that she was, Takumi knew all the patience he had from the mess hall to their treehouse would worth so much more soon.  
  
 Lips curled to a devious smirk, he pressed a brief kiss to her forehead and walked toward the door.  
  
 “Wait!”  
  
 However, all the ideas he had planned for her tonight halted in a blink when he heard her scream. “What?” Dumbly he asked, mouth now curled to a curious pout.  
  
 “I forgot to turn off the heater.”  
  
 He honestly didn’t know whether to roll his eyes or groan.  
  
 Upon seeing Kamui’s right hand waving to the switch on the east wall, Takumi calmly walked toward it. Her tongue jutted out slightly, the Nohr noble switched it off. “There!” Arms back to snuggling around his neck, Kamui flashed a cheeky smile. “Now I’m ready to be spoiled.”  
  
 His smile curling back in seconds, Takumi huffed out a short laugh and walked toward the door-  
  
 “Wait!”  
  
  _Oh my Gods._ “Yes, love?” Voice subtly seething with growing annoyance, he cast an empty stare at her.  
  
 “I forgot to switch off the lights!” Stating the obvious, Kamui pointed at the fluorescent lights above. Guiltlessly she flashed a grin, and it widened all the more so when she waved at the switch on the west wall.  
  
 A loud groan finally slurred out, but Takumi did walk toward the direction.  
  
 After flicking the lights out, his stares turned to harmless glares. “Anything else, Kamui?” Despite the dark, Takumi could easily spot the shake of her head.  
  
 “No, that’s it.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
 His body shivered once he felt soft lips brushing his own. “Yes, I’m sure, dear.”  
  
 White teeth lightly nipping the insides of his lower lip, Takumi practically waltzed toward the door.  
  
 “Wait!”  
  
 “Oh what _now?!_ ” Finally his patience wearing thin, Takumi stomped one foot like a child and gawked at her.  
  
 “I forgot my Yato in the kitchen.”  
  
 Well, he definitely didn’t expect that. “ _Why_ is Yato in the kitchen?”  
  
 “The steaks were extra hard today. So I thought using Yato was reasonable enough.” Whether or not she realized that she was starting to annoy him, Kamui huffed in pride. “It sure as hell worked.”  
  
 “Oh, that’s it!”  
  
 Before she had any time to reply properly, she instead burst a surprised gasp at the feel of her butt bumping on one of the tables. “Takumi?”  
  
 “I’ll just-” Sharply he took a deep breath. Although she wasn’t that heavy to begin with, lifting her for so long and sprinting about really took a toll on his arms. “I’ll see you in the treehouse, alright?” Mouth huffing out a long sigh, he leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her forehead. Before giving a chance for her to even explain, Takumi spun his heel and lazily walked out the door.  
  
 “W-Wait!” Lower lip jutted out, Kamui childishly waved her arms in his direction. “Takumi, sweetie, don’t be like that!” Rosy cheeks now puffed like little balloons, she deliberately breathed out a sad groan. “Sweetiiiieeee!”  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> god bless the pixiv fandom for creating butler!takumi fanart honestly


End file.
